Please, Tell Me
by Pineapples are cute
Summary: "Heather I want to help Really I But you need to tell me what is in these dreams, They have been invaiding you since we were Teenagers " He says locking his eyes on me as I sit on the bed, hugging the pillow close to my cheast.


**Yeah I know I'm lazy as fuck so I havent updated sorry :( BUT IT WAS ALEHEATHER WEEK!**

**So this is the dreams and Nightmare prompt or whatever.**

**PM if u get bored I always am :)**

I looked around, I couldn't tell where I was. Wait.

I remember. The volcano. Why was I here, none of the cast or Chris where here I was the only one here.

"Heather..." Hisses a voice from behind. I'm scared to look behind me. But I will not be scared I'm not Lindsay or Bridgette.

I turn around, regretting it instantly as I see him emerge from the inside of the volcano, dripping with lava disfigured and disjointed. I scream and try to run but then I'll never know what the hell happened and I cant run from fear forever.

I stop letting him catch me. His boiling hot seemingly burning hand resting on my shoulder as he turns me around.

"This is your falt!" He spits out venomously. His green orbs glaring at me.

"I..I didn't m...mean i..i..it." I stutter but its no use he grabs my hands, burning them.

"Now it's YOUR turn!" He yells and I begin to feel dizzy, my head is in pain and life feels as though its slipping through my burnt fingers. The finale streams through my head. Him confessing his love, me rejecting him, the volcano exploading, me running past him, him getting burnt to a crisp. And I slowly let go.

I wake up. Lying on the beach of hawaii as he stands before me.

"Any last words...chika." he spits at me.

"I'm sorry!" I scream but once again he ignores me, as he takes out a pineapple and leaves. Within a few minutes I hear the volcano erupting as I feel the ground vibrating but I cant get up. I hear him hissing it was my fault, look what you did and I hate you, I can hear the voices of the other cast members as the lava pours over me and the image of Alejandro getting covered in lava repeats in my mind over and over and over...

* * *

I wake up screaming. I can feel tears streaming down my face as I feel strong arms around me. Its always like this.

"Heather shhh calm down." Alejandro whispers looking at me, those green orbs no longer glaring but looking at me in a comcerned matter.

"I...i'm fine. I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." I mummble as I grab a pillow and start heading out, there were blankets down there already. His hand locks into mind as he pulls me back to the bed.

"Heather I want to help you. Really I do. But you need to tell me what is in these dreams. They have been invaiding you since we were teenagers." He says locking his eyes on me as I sit on the bed, hugging the pillow close to my chest.

Its true. I'm twenty two and me and Alejandro got together after and during All-Stars. I've been getting the nightmares since world tour ended. My parents called the doctor. Courtney, Gwen and Jo wanted to torcher me after I woke up screaming on the show and half the time ended up kicking me outside.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell him, close to tears. And no matter how many people tried to crack me, I never told anyone...

"Please Heather, I need to know." He pleads, looking as though he could break any minute.

"No. Its just one of those things that are meant to be kept to ones self." Mummering the last part to myself, but he catches it.

"Fine I'll take you to a doctor get pills or something! I can't stand to see you like this." Alejandro says, eyes filled with worry.

"My parents already took me to a doctor." I whisper.

"So why are you not well." He asks getting up and moves next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I rejected it. They kept on asking questions, seeing if there was something wrong with me, writing a heap of junk onto a clipboard. I couldn't take it." I tell him, hugging the pillow tighter.

"Tell me. I haven't got clip boards, notepads and I knkw nothings wrong with you. And I'm asking one question Heather. Tell me." He says, looking directly in my eyes and grabbing my hands, making the pillow tummble on the floor.

"Promise me one thing." I say.

"Anything Mi Amour." He responds.

"You'll never tell anyone and this stays between us. Only us." I tell him looking into his eyes. He nods.

"I've been having the dreams or better called nightmares since the end of world tour. And..." I try to go on but my emotions get the better of me as the tears start heavily flowing.

"I..I'm sorry." I say "So very very sorry." I cry.

"For what?" He asks. Looking at me very concerned.

"The dreams of are the f...finale and what I..I d...did and w...what h..append to y..y..you." I splutter but get it out.

He looks at me. Bewildered at the discovery.

"Heather it's not your fault and I forgave you years ago." He says. Pulling me close to him.

"B..but I for some reason cant forgive myself." I tell him.

"Heather. You are the most stubborn person I have ever met. You know that." He says. Looking at me...Smiling.

"I'm the most stubborn person anybodys ever met." I tell him.

"Look, I think maybe you just needed to tell someone." He says to me.

"You really think its that simple." I ask.

"Well what else. Its the only thing You havn't done." He replies.

I kiss him.

"Theres a reason I fell for you." I murmmer as hugs me tighter. Now I know how the pillow felt.

"Cmon stay here tonight instead of that blasted couch. You seem to love it more than me." He says as I wriggle out of his embrace, picking up the pillow that fell on the floor and place it back on my side of the bed and climb in next to Alejandro.

"Night Mi Amour." He says snuggling up closer to me.

"Night lachuracha." I smile as I drift to a for once dreamless sleep.

I smile when I wake up the next morning in my own bed and not the couch with a grumpy mood.

"Morning" Alejandro says walking over to me. Already dressed.

"Morning." I murmmer smelling the coffee sented aroma he is dragging along with him.

"Have sweet dreams?" He asks.

"None at all." I smile


End file.
